the_terminusfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Clarke
about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin here More stuff about Kevin!Stuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin here Even more stuff!Stuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin hereStuff about Kevin here. Fun Facts * here Kevin in "The Terminus" Background Details * “''My sister and I joined up with The Dauntless because we were ready to be a part of something greater''.” (1.2) * “''On my first mission, things got out of hand. Our shuttle went spinning out of control and crashed on a moon. No one was seriously injured, but the shuttle was frakked… I threw up. All over the shuttle’s cabin. Twice… A pilot, getting airsick in turbulence. I knew my career in the fleet would be a short one. I apologized to my XO and told him to bench me… He told me shut up and get back to work.” (2.1) * “His usual steely demeanor on a mission…” (3.1) * “Wanting to join the Colonial Fleet due to promises of groundbreaking information, celestial wonder, life fulfillment, and all of the other bullshit they put in the recruitment vids to lure unsuspecting twenty-somethings to join up. Kevin had fallen for all of the same marketing ploys.” (3.2) * “Kevin had always been the more rational one of the family. But sometimes Addison wished he would just take a leap of faith…” (5.3) * “The way his father’s face lit up upon realization that his “princess” was here too… Most parents would be horrified to learn their child had died – twice – and had been transplanted into a machine, but not this man. He grabbed the orb and hugged it with all of his might. Kevin watched how he fawned over her, even in her current state, and had seemingly forgotten Kevin even existed, and he realized that some things would never change.” (6.2) * “One of his mentors had told him that you can never become a strong leader until you’ve dealt with failure.” (6.2) * “As great an adventure as death might be, Kevin preferred to save that journey for another day. As he ran, visions of his mother flashed through his head, her warm smile beckoning him from The Great Beyond. '''One day, I’ll see you again, he said to her. But not today. I’m sorry.'" (8.2) * “The visage of his mother swam through his mind once more, smiling, encouraging him to join her.” (8.2) * “His father approached him and placed a hand on Kevin’s shoulder, awkwardly leaning in for a half hug that showed very little compassion, but it was the most Adam was able to offer.” (8.2) * "Kevin found the enormity of outer space to be forever impressive and awe-inspiring." (10.1) * "As they floated slowly toward their ship, a small sun peaked into view from behind a nearby planet. The beauty of it all reminded him of his mother. She had entered his mind far more than usual in the past couple of hours, and he assumed the running had finally caught up to him. Because that’s exactly what he had done. She had been sick, and his father and Addison had pulled away, not ready to accept the inevitable death. Kevin had been the only one to stay by her side. He held her hand as her heart gave out. And then he ran. He ended up in the Fleet, just like everyone else. He figured it was why squadmates formed such tight bonds with one another. Because they all had that one thing in common: They ran from something." (10.1) * “Lifting the side of Kevin’s shirt, Scott attached a small, four-pronged device to his torso in order to examine the nerve endings that had been damaged during the Battle for Dauntless, which were ultimately the cause of his knee problems.” (44.1) Important Story Events * Reunited with Adam, his father that they thought had been killed in the Magellan mission two-and-a-half years ago. (6.1) * Attacked by the alien beast, cracking the HE suit’s helmet visor. (8.1) * He discovers that during the flight away from the alien, the hip button that activates the HE suit’s gravity boots was damaged. (8.2) * The crack in his visor grows dangerously long as he collides with Maia in outer space. (9.2) * After making it back to the Dauntless and ditching the bulky hostile environment suits, the crew is now clothed in their casual navy blue uniforms. (10.1) * Taken into custody on the Hermes. Restrained in the Brig. (43.1) Back to Characters Category:Characters